Scarf
by Annette Aoi
Summary: The sky was gray in a peaceful way; it was not at all melancholy. Still, it was awfully cold. LaviYuu Drabble


Just a little drabble. C: I'm so happy that I finally finished something, but I'm not going to read it again because I'll definitely hate it if I do! XD;; I'm sorry if it's a little confusing. I didn't use names, except in dialogue. Maybe that was a bad idea…

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man. That includes the characters and setting.

Rating: K+ I mean seriously. Nothing happens.

Description: The sky was gray in a peaceful way; it was not at all melancholy. Still, it was awfully cold. LaviYuu

--

Snow fell lightly from the gray sky above, melting soon after landing on the ground. The day was peaceful and calm. Everyone was inside to stay away from the cold; it wouldn't be worth coming out till the snow would actually stay for more than a few seconds for most of them. Still, it wasn't the least bit depressing. It was almost relaxing, really.

He hated it.

He hated walking on the damp path. He hated how there was almost no noise at all aside from the squish noise ever time he took a step in what was now a small layer of slush on the ground. He hated how gray the sky was, as if there were only clouds up there. He hated how cold it was. He simply hated the day all together.

Even so, he trudged further and further away from the castle-like building. His goal was to walk around the edge of the cliff a few times before he went back inside. Actually, he really didn't want to go back, but it was necessary if he wanted to eat.

He shrugged his coat up further, wondering if it would have been a better idea to leave his hair down. He didn't enjoy having a cold neck, but it'd be rather annoying to have his hair down, he decided. No… He never left his hair down.

A shiver ran up his back. He should have put something warmer on but, of course, didn't. He was tired of everything being so loud, so he went outside as soon as possible. The thought of how soaked his feet would be had he not been wearing boots brushed the front of his mind for a second. It was followed by the curiosity of whether he could actually get a cold or not.

For most, that would be a ridiculous thought. Anyone can get a cold, after all. He was different, though. His wounds- no matter how bad they were, would only last a few days at the longest. Did that apply to sickness? He wasn't sure.

He shrugged it off as stupid. Did it really matter? Of course not. A cold wasn't anything big anyways.

Another shiver went up his back. The wind was picking up. It definitely been a good idea to bundle up more. Normally, he could easily ignore the cold, but he wasn't with anyone; there was nothing to distract him. He felt a little stupid for just running out like that.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he wondered if it would be better to go back inside. It would be warm in there, out of the wind and with several fireplaces in use. He'd probably even be able to get some tea quickly.

He shook his head. It wasn't as if the cold was that horrible. He could deal with it.

"You'll get sick out here, ya know."

Before he could turn around and confirm his guesses on who was out there, he felt something warm being draped over his shoulders. A scarf? He turned around quickly.

"You look so cold Yuu. You're face is all red and everything!" said the red head that looked just as cold.

"I'm fine." he muttered to the other boy. "What are you doing out here anyway?" The red head just shook his head, smiling. He'd just noticed that he wasn't wearing his bandana for once. The thought of letting his hair down came to mind again.

"You call me an idiot all the time, but you're the one that went outside without putting on warm clothes first."

He gave him a flat stare. He wasn't one to be willingly picked on. Usually, he'd yell at him, but this time he just ignored it. "You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't?" he joked, with his usual big, stupid smile. "I'm sorry. I'm just out here to see the snow."

That earned a sound of disapproval.

The red head pretended not to hear it, as he normally did. "We should probably go back inside, ne? Otherwise we'll both end up getting colds! Wouldn't that be horrible?" He was still smiling.

The only response he got was the other's movement toward the building. He followed quickly, wondering if he remembered that he still had his obnoxiously orange scarf on.


End file.
